Talk:Gregor Clegane
Inappropriate...and disturbing photo I think this photo is rather inappropriate for the season 4 section. It's fine with the other photo on Oberyn's page where we see both of the champions laying on the ground from a distant view, but looking at Oberyn's face being crushed feels wrong and some viewers might find it disturbing. The website I'm uploading my images from haven't updated with new episode 8 images, so if anyone else have access, could we change the angle where we see The Mountain on top of Oberyn's body instead? Just a thought... – The Snow Prince (talk) 19:09, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :The photo should be removed...not because there is any such thing as "inappropriate and disturbing" in a screencap which is accurate to what occurred in an episode....but because of limited space issues. The paragraph/section about Gregor's duel with Oberyn would be better served by photos of actual fighting from it, and we can only fit 2-3 image thumbnails around there. Don't delete the image outright, just put it somewhere more appropriate or in a gallery.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:38, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks for the info. It might just be me overreacting Oberyn's death. Will remember not to delete the image when I upload new images to this page, and put it in the gallery for The Mountain. – The Snow Prince (talk) 22:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) He is not alive Page Quote The quote at the top of the page should probably be changed — or at least modified — to minimize the inevitability of spoilers for those who have not watched the show yet. It's one thing to have spoilers listed under Biography, but if someone just pulls up this page, there's no way for them to avoid immediately discovering that Oberyn dies at the Mountain's hands. Why is the Gregor page locked from editing? Any reason why his specific page is locked and not allowing any edits? Superman Prime (talk) 06:26, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Why is this page blocked from editing? So...why is this page blocked from all edits, even by users? KFan II (talk) 02:07, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Status Guys, the page is locked so can someone please put his status as "Alive" because during the last episode "the children" he was on the table, and albeit unconscious/comatose, he is clearly mentioned as being alive even though critically injured, thast why qyburn treats him... so his current status is "Alive" indeed. Sorry for insisting haha but again, he is mentioned by cersei and qyburn as being "treatable" albeit with "weird methods" so please change..... this thank you... EDIT Even if he isnt seen or mentioned in season 5 his status should be stil left as alive until any further info is available, the tv show is known to have changed status of characters in the books, some that died in book are alive here and some that are alive in book are dead in tv show and so on, so the status should be changed and kept. Sorry for bother 18:40, September 9, 2014 (UTC)Mike :Let's leave him as "uncertain" for now - with the current description that he is "being operated on by Qyburn" -- if they're anything like the books in Season 5, Qyburn will make off-hand mentions that he is "working" on Gregor, implying that he is not dead - at which point we'll switch him back to "Alive" for argument's sake.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Well it would've been better to put him as "Alive" from here on, as I repeat he actually is not dead, but let's do it your way for now until we have further info. I only ask you to remove the part where it says "mortally wounded" and switch it with "critically injured" because yes he was sliced and diced and poison, but we do not know yet if they are mortal because we know the TV show is not fully canonical to the book. Thank you 16:48, September 16, 2014 (UTC)Mike :I reopen this topic, I have confirmation he is Alive as of "The Children". I rewatched the episode and they talked about him as being alive and you can clearly see him breathing. Please change his status to alive, this is more than sufficient evidence. Thank you : 16:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Mike :Thank you. 16:51, September 29, 2014 (UTC)Mike In season 4 did hafthor voice the Mountain? It seems to be some voice-over, as he can't speak English very well himself. Pretty sure he did, because I read somewhere that they limited his lines for that reason. Gourgeist (talk) 13:31, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I think he just learned his lines phonetically.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:05, March 17, 2015 (UTC) While Gregor Clegane is technically alive (as in moving about and murdering people) hasn't his body experienced necrosis (Why he can't talk for example) - His unmasked face was shown when he was torturing the lady that rang the bell of shame, which I believe was notably rotted (Meaning he was dead at one point) providing justification for the status of "Undead" instead of "Alive" It is slightly making the classification regarding alive/dead status more nuanced for a single character, but it may be something to consider if more characters and up in a similar state. 01:39, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Murdering of the royal family In "Background" it's written that Amory Lorch killed Princess Rhaenys, but this is a information from the books, in the TV-series all murders (Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys) it was said by Oberyn that Gregor did that. Shouldn't that be changed? --Exodianecross (talk) 22:57, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Status Should we change his status to "undead"? If we're pretty sure Gregor is Ser Robert Strong, and his eyes are pale greenish flesh, and Qyburn is believed to be a necromancer while Pycelle said Gregor was beyond saving, isn't it pretty clear he's a zombie now? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 17:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Definitely not, if you bothered watching the show carefully he was never shown ore mentioned to be dead. His skull also wasn't shipped to Dorne and Qyburn only mentioned the process would change him, which does not happen in the books. He remained alive in the tv continuity as mentioned and shown several times, and the pale greenish hue may be due to the experimentation, meaning he was not resurrected and thus remains alive. 19:20, June 15, 2015 (UTC) How do we know this isn't a "I want this villain to survive so they did" thing? So maybe not 100% confirmed, but how do we know he isn't a zombie? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 19:39, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Alive is very wide term but I don't know if Clegane can still be considered this. Jarmok (talk) 13:01, June 16, 2015 (UTC) He was never mentioned to be dead, unlike in the books. So long as he's up and breathing and behaving like a normal person let's leave it as alive. Stop trying to make things unnecessarily complicated. 18:32, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Infobox picture Hey guys, I noticed that Ser Gregor's picture was changed to his new self in Kingsguard armor with full helmet.... given that we always normally strive to show character faces on their page when possible, I think it would be better to return to his old picture where his full body and face was shown, as this is more accurate for arguments sake and also we know that its him and what he looks like, and only seeing his weird eyes under his helm doesnt really tell us anything, thus i think we should go back to his old picture. Thoughts? 18:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC)Condor I changed it because he looks so different now that the other photo can be said to be completely obsolete. But you may have a point.—ArticXiongmao (talk) 18:55, June 15, 2015 (UTC)\ Yeah, you're right but please consider taking my advice and reverting it to the old one until we get to see a new full face picture of him (if we ever do) this is just so he still has an identity. Take, as a dumb example, a burn victim. His scars dont change who he is and his identity, therefore we should keep ser gregors original looks to identify him as such. I know im making a big deal of it but id like it changed for the sake of accuracy and perception haha so please do if you agree 19:02, June 15, 2015 (UTC) It's done. Thanks for the input, you convinced me, for now. Though if we get a better picture of him, I say we should use it ;) ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:07, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Name When they state he's name is Robert Strong in the show next season, do we rename the page?--Mesmermann (talk) 22:57, June 15, 2015 (UTC) No, because that would be a changed name, or an assumed identity. A change of name does not change who he is, therefore we can leave his original name because that who he was born as and who he is, we can put robert strong in the "also known as" section. So to avoid confusion. Name change or not he's still Gregor Clegane 18:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Infobox picture Shouldn't we change the picture to his "Robert Strong" look? Given that that's how he will probably look like for the rest of the series. --Gladiatus (talk) 19:43, May 9, 2016 (UTC) It was decided to leave the picture of his former look, because that is where we see him completely. In his new look, not much is shown of him except for his eyes.Thierry88 (talk) 20:20, May 9, 2016 (UTC) "Also known as: Ser Robert Strong " Why is the name Robert Strong mentioned in the infobox as an alternative name? In the show, the name Robert Strong is never mentioned and in the third episode of season 6 they still call him Gregor Clegane. I think the name Robert Strong should not be mentioned at all unless he is adressed as such on the show.Thierry88 (talk) 18:02, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Profile pic While we are 100% clear that zombie is Gregor, referred to as such in Season 6, I think his human form should still be the profile pic, because we can't even see his face under that helmet when he's a zombie. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:48, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and it even says so two comments above this, so why the change? KillRoy231 (talk) 05:49, June 9, 2016 (UTC) : A tab system could be used, so people could swap between two different profile images. One for Seasons 4 and 5, one for Seaon 6. Perhaps some for Seasons 1 and 2 as well, to show the different actors. CCosmopolitan (talk) 04:51, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: The tab thing sounds like a good idea. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:15, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Status and Picture Guys let's try to level here - we never had confirmation that Gregor died and was brought back to life - in his every appearance while injured he moved or anyways gave a signal he was alive. Yes he looks like a mute messed up zombie and weird, but that may be the poison's effect and also Qyburn's treatment. "Alive (Undead)" is certainly not the case, and neither is "Alive (resurrected)". As far as we know from on-screen he never died, was never zombified and/or brought back to life - just nursed back from the brink of death. In the books Gregor died, with his skull shipped to Dorne and "Robert Strong" is introduced, while in the show he never dies, is identified as Gregor and as of "The Winds of Winter" (6x10)we have confirmation he has a head. So for accuracy's sake, it should just be "Alive" until we get specific confirmation. Please. Also, it was decided MULTIPLE times and by different people that his picture should remain of his former self in season 4 for the sake of presentation and accuracy - yet someone took it upon themselves to change it despite previous agreements. I have implemented these changes to his picture and status, as per user agreement and personal opinion, respectively. If anyone wants to change them or disagrees, let's discuss before acting and entering edit wars which only cause pages to be locked. We're all one team here to make this wiki a better place. I just to keep fully consistent with on screen accuracy. Thank you --EchoesOfTheTower (talk) 12:55, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :What about the fact that he just took some kind of sharp weapon to the chest (piercing his armor) and wasn't even affected? Besides, I addressed this in the Questions and Answers forum and they all gave me the same answer. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:17, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :And even if there is no definite proof he's a zombie - there's no definite proof he isn't. I think you just want him to survive, and it's a little hard to say Jofffrey and Ramsay are still alive along with most of the other villains killed in the show so he's the easiest to say he did coz he's walking around. KillRoy231 (talk) 21:33, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Mark my words, Gregor's final death will come at the hands - or rather, blasts of flame - of Daenerys's dragons. Because he is a zombie, and only fire can kill him, and Gregor is the right hand man of Cersei, who is now the one Daenerys has to defeat to take the Iron Throne. :Also, if it's been decided that his original form in Season 4 should be the picture, why is the picture of his "zombie" form still in the infobox? (I do agree with you on the picture) KillRoy231 (talk) 00:44, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Whatever Gregor is, he is not "Alive". That's false information. He's Undead. The face we saw in the finale was no the face of someone that is "Alive". Shellturtleguy (talk) 01:11, July 1, 2016 (UTC) : He's not just a zombie at this point, that's the thing. If he was just'' a zombie we'd be lucky. It's worse than that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:15, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Gregor will simply be listed as "alive" at this point, in the sense of "active". "Also, it was decided MULTPILE times and by different people that his picture should remain of his former self in season 4 for " '''No one ever decided that. WHAT "multiple people"? No, the article will use the current Seasons 5-6 armored version of him. No discussion.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:50, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Picture The infobox image should be a RECENT image of the character.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:38, July 5, 2016 (UTC) A bunch of users decided to use that image as you can't Even see anything of him under all that plate, at least like that we know of his identity. It was a decision took by multiple people - why would you wanna revert a common decision? It does you no harm and at least it looks better that way!-- 00:42, July 6, 2016 (UTC) No. "A bunch of users" didn't decide anything nor was there a formal vote. ONE OR TWO people discussed this on the Talk page....during the HEIGHT of the post-finale editing boom....and you took our silence on the matter as outright consensus. "I have implemented these changes to his picture and status, as per user agreement and personal opinion, respectively." NO. WHAT....WHAT "user agreement"?! You discussed this with two or three other people on here, didn't bother to ask the Admins when it became a back and forth discussion...and... ...do you comprehend that you came onto the wiki just now in the MASSIVE burst of activity post-finale? You didn't make "consensus agreements" - we weren't part of the conversation. Wow.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ". If anyone wants to change them or disagrees, let's discuss before acting and entering edit wars which only cause pages to be locked. We're all one team here to make this wiki a better place." 1 - This is obsequious. "Team"? You started editing in earnest last week. 2 - "I made a change without permission, but leave it the way I changed it and only discuss my change on the talk page here"....oh come on, the old "it's easier to get forgiveness than permission". NO. If there's a back and forth discussion about new changes to an article, have the discussion FIRST, THEN implement the changes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:55, July 6, 2016 (UTC) It was more like 5, you can't just ignore people's opinion. And yes, I only came back last week - I had a difficult year at uni and I had nl time to do anything except study, please don't rub that in my face. I don't see why we have to use his s5-6 picture when the S4 is more revealing, better and appreciated. And I also don't see why you have to shout at me just because I did edits on the article. I'm sorry if whatever I did you didn't like, but there's little need to just lash out like that. Also, the "no discussion" bit just makes it sound like you do not care what other users who are not fortunate enough to be admins think...-- 01:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) You didn't "come back" to the wiki. You were never "here". I had no idea who you were until I checked your contributions tab, and found that you joined a full year ago, made some edits to your user profile, then didn't reappear until last week - in which case you were never really an "active editor" to begin with. At all. Yet you surprisingly act as if you were a longtime regular contributor who we should all remember. This is...bizarre. Moreso than a completely new editor who admitted they joined last week but just wanted to voice their opinion. ..."better and appreciated"....by whom?! That's not how consensus works. This has nothing to do with not being an Admin. What matters is that you didn't really hold a "discussion" but just ....randomly declared victory without basis in reality. Stop making baseless claims about consensus using "Weasel words" like "my edits were better appreciated" (who?), "many others agreed with me" (how many exactly?) --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:21, July 6, 2016 (UTC) It was 4 users, Dragon. Look, it's alright. It's obvious that my point is just going down the toilet so i'll just drop this. I am an active editor now and I love the show, the wiki and writing, which is why I try to make everything perfect and detailed. Do as you wish. I didn't declare any victory or anything. I hope you have a nice day. Best.-- 01:28, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Word of advice, since you're new here. This is NOT a threat, just sayin'... people are known to get blocked pretty fast here. Please try to cool down and move on and start editing where we really need it. In the big scheme of things, this doesn't matter and it certaintly isn't worth getting blocked over. 01:31, July 6, 2016 (UTC) I fully agree with you, Queen. It is not. But then again, the POSSIBILITY of getting blocked over THIS, is beyond absurd. But, yes, I've seen people get blocked for things here. Things which are ridiculous to get blocked for. You've made your point. I'll stand down and move on to other, more required edits. I did see that as a sort of threat though. This discussion for me is closed.-- 01:34, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. That said, I do like the idea of an image of him in season 6 in his "living dead" form. lol 01:37, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Well it's there. At least someone's happy.-- 01:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Gregor's death in S4 It should be very clear that he died. Oberyn's squire smeared his blade with manticore venom.Vapingheathen (talk) 02:26, November 8, 2017 (UTC) True BUT (and it is a big "but"), Qyburn and Pycelle - when discussing Gregor's condition and poisoning - agreed that Gregor was '''likely '''doomed but Qyburn thought he might be able to save him. So I don't think it is clear at all that Gregor actually died. Frankly, I think it is clear that Gregor did not die - he just came very near death and Qyburn's treatment, while having some heavy side effects, did save Gregor from dying. I think of it like someone that is in a very bad car accident. He or she gets very close to death but the doctors were able to save the person, just with some horrible side effects. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 02:58, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Did he die? From what we just saw he's invincible. But is he an artificial wight? Did the fire he fell into kill him? --Potsk (talk) 02:45, May 13, 2019 (UTC)